those frozen walls
by knaveofhooks
Summary: Elsa has come to Storybrooke, and icy consequences follow her. Captain Swan fic after season 3 finale. Featuring a pre-coronation vengeful!Elsa and David/Charming. Please review/follow/favorite!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first published CS fic. Please rate/favorite! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with Once Upon a Time or ABC.**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the trees, giving a calming light to the world around. Emma looked over at Hook—no, _Killian._ He was Killian now—and smiled softly. They sat on the dock in silence, and the reality of the missing Jolly Roger once again washed over her. He had traded his ship, his home for her. To save her. She looked at his sparkling blue eyes, gazing at her tenderly. _He loved her_. He had loved her for so long, and she felt ashamed of her walls, the ones she had put up because of Neal and Walsh and so many others, because they had taken so much of her happiness away.

And she began to cry, tears soaking her long flaxen hair and her blue blouse. Killian's eyes reflected his concern. He wrapped his arms around, the cool leather of his jacket sending chills up her arms. He gently lifted her chin to meet her eyes once again.

"Emma," he whispered. She was no longer just Swan to him. _She had let him in_. Emma had ripped down her walls—for him. He had never imagined to find this new love and redemption; the death of Milah had left him broken, far beyond his hope of repair. His quest for revenge had blinded him for too long, but when Emma dropped into his life, everything had changed. _He chose her._ Over revenge. Over his old life. He was no longer a bitter pirate; he was a hero.

As her emerald green irises met his, a wave of emotion exploded from the both of them. She breathed in roughly and managed out, "I love you."

Killian had never thought three words could sound so beautiful. He grinned at her, replying, "And I love you, Emma."

Her tears dried and their embrace became closer. Emma's eyes twinkled as she said, "Kiss me."

He smirked at her and ran his hand through her hair.

"As you wish."

But as he leaned in—and she leaned in with him—the air became chilly. Snow began to fall, and the dock froze over.

This was no natural change in weather. This was magic.

Their heads whipped around in unison to investigate, and found a woman with braided silver hair standing a few feet away, her light blue dress billowing in the wind.

"_Hello, Hook._ Fancy seeing you here," she called out tauntingly.

Emma looked at him, waiting for an explanation, but he gave none, only managing to whisper, "Elsa."

_And she tried, Emma tried, but she felt her walls going back up, tall and **frozen**._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter, as requested! Please let me know what you think!**

**P.S. This Elsa is right after the death of her parents. Before her coronation.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Once Upon a Time/ABC (unfortunately). I have no affiliation with the show, the writers, or the network.**

* * *

Killian stood abruptly and drew his sword, shining snowflakes falling on the outstretched blade. Emma stood up behind him and he held out his hook in front of her protectively. Elsa didn't seem fazed. Her smirk still dawned on her lips and her right hand casually twirled a piece of ice she had conjured up. The wind picked up and surrounded them in a swirling gust.

"I see you've found a new life. Now I'm here to destroy yours, _just as you did mine,_" she snarled. Killian moved directly in front of Emma now, challenging her to go through him to get to his love.

"I'm a different man, Elsa. Please, I'm sorry for what happened," he begged helplessly. He knew his sword was no match her-she was much too powerful. A single tear escaped the Snow Queen's eyes, but she quickly recovered.

"Nothing you could _ever _say would make me forgive you, Hook."

Emma's hurt lurched. Her walls had gone back up, but she was not letting him die on her. She need an explanation. She still loved him. Her emotional scars were just too much.

She stepped out from behind Killian, determined. "_You'll just have to listen to me, then._"

A bitter laugh escaped Elsa's mouth. Emma had no idea what their history was, but she had a better chance against this Snow Queen than a one-handed pirate. Killian looked at her, pleading and nervous. He couldn't lose her. He had just gotten her. After all that chasing..._no_. He had to trust her, like she trusted him. Her magic had returned. The Savior could defeat her.

Emma matched Elsa's smirk and a white flame appeared in her hands. She threw it at Elsa, but it was flicked away as if it was nothing. Her mouth agape, Emma tried again, but it still failed to do any damage. The flame simply vanished as the ice met it. _Who is this girl? _Emma thought. She didn't know what else to do. Regina hadn't taught her everything, and what she had been was in that bizarre language. _Maybe I'm not cut out for this_.

Before another thought formed in her head, Emma was blasted back and landed roughly on the cold wooden dock. She let out a groan as Killian swiveled around and yelled, "_Emma_!" but the wind was knocked out of her and she had no chance of defending him.

"Now, then," Elsa taunted, "Say goodbye to your love, Hook, while she still thinks so highly of you. No doubt her mind will change once she knows the truth."

Before he could manage a word, the Snow Queen stretched out her hands, and ice began to cover the pirate-no, the hero. No matter what he'd done, Killian was a hero. Emma screamed in anguish as Killian became encased in a block of ice. His pained expression was frozen in place. Her Killian was frozen-gone.

The blizzard came down harder and obstructed her view. The winds whipped her face as she tried to stand, but as soon as she did, the wind settled, the snow stopped, and they were gone.

_Killian._

Emma sank back to her knees and punched the dock as hard as she could manage. Her hand stung. Her blouse was wet from the snow and she tugged on her sleeves, still shivering from the Snow Queen's appearance. Tears, once again, poured from her eyes. It felt as if she'd been sitting there for hours, face in hands, when she heard footsteps on the dock.

"Emma? What's going on? Where's Hook?"

Emma looked up at the familiar voice. David-no...Charming. No..._Dad_. He stood over her, his face full of concern. He waited for her response, but she found no words. Only tears. He sank to his knees and held her face, kissing her forehead. "What happened?"

"...h-he's...gone...I just g-got him," she stammered out, and fell into his arms. Her blonde hair fell in waves across his shoulder.

"How?" he inquired, after they had sat in silence for a few moments. She gazed at him, and her tears vanished, replaced with a flushed face. Her anger overtook her.

"_Elsa._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. I am not affiliated with the show, its writers, or ABC.**

* * *

His brow furrowed in confusion from her answer. "Elsa? Who's that?"

Emma let out a bitter laugh. Her father, a living fairytale prince, had no idea who Elsa was. The irony of it all. _What am I even doing? This is insane. All of this is insane._

"I guess you never saw _Frozen_," she whispered through her tears. She looked at her hands and found them shaking. David noticed and squeezed them lightly. She managed a fraction of a smile and he picked her up, settling her across his arms, and carried her.

"We'll find him, Emma. Gold will help us," he assured her as they reached the town. The streets were bare-it was far too early for the usual bustle in Storybrooke. Anyone who was awake was at Granny's Diner eating breakfast, and the rest were asleep. He made it to Gold's shop and Emma pulled open the door from his arms. Gold was at his counter, polishing another one of his precious trinkets, as they entered.

David set Emma down tenderly and they walked to Gold, who had noticed them but had carried on polishing. She gripped her father's wrist and he looked at her protectively.

"What brings you here at this hour, dearies?" Gold asked nonchalantly. Belle appeared from the back room and smiled at the sight of Emma. Her sharp accent filled the air as she spoke. "Emma! I didn't expect to see you this early. Where's Hook?"

Gold looked at Belle and set down what he'd been polishing to hold her hand, rubbing his finger across her ring, and then looked back at Emma. "Where is your precious pirate?"

The Savior's hands clenched as _pirate_ escaped from his lips. She had seen the pirate, but that wasn't him. Killian was not a pirate. Not anymore.

"He is _not_ a pirate. That was a long time ago," she argued fiercely. The hypocrisy of his words crawled on her skin and she held back from exploding, from yelling that she didn't define Gold as a heartless monster, what he used to be. He had gotten his redemption, and it was time her hero, her Killian, received his.

"Fine, whatever you say," he replied, noticing the fire behind her eyes. "You, however, have not answered my original question. What brings you here?"

David chimed in, "We need your help."

Gold's eyebrows raised. "Doesn't everyone? Well go on."

"Elsa. She took Killian," Emma broke in. Gold dropped Belle's hand and rested his hands on the counter, leaning over it.

"_Are you sure?_"

She nodded solemnly in reply.

"Elsa has incredible power. She's unpredictable, vengeful, young. You're not ready to face her, but I suppose that won't stop you. I'll do what I can, Emma," Gold informed her, motioning them to follow him to the back of the shop, where their plan would begin.

* * *

"_What have you done?_" Elsa screamed at Killian. They were falling. She had become so close to fulfilling her revenge. To killing the man responsible for the death of her parents. And now they were falling, and fear overcame her. The ice surrounding Killian broke away and he grimaced.

"Elsa, please. Forgive me," he begged of her. They fell out of the portal and landed in a courtyard-her courtyard. _Arendelle_. It was pitch black save for the moon and stars, and no one was in sight.

She stood up quickly and held her arms out, ready to strike. He was still on the ground, as if he was in pain.

"How did you do this?" she demanded of him. He looked up at her.

"I'm not that man anymore, Elsa. Please," he pled. "I've changed. I'm not that pirate anymore. I've redeemed myself; I've found love. Lass, don't you know how love feels?"

Tears began to stream down the Snow Queen's pale skin. "I used to."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delayed update! I've been on vacation and busy and well, you don't really care so I should shut up now. But here's the next chapter! (Also sorry that it's short. My head hurts.)**

**P.S. Just to clarify, "A year ago in Arendelle" does not mean during the missing year (of which we know practically nothing that Killian did...sigh [this was after Liam's death, but before he met Milah]). It was a year ago from Elsa's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. I am not affiliated with the show, its writers, or ABC.**

* * *

_A year ago in Arendelle_

The fjord's waters rocked smoothly as the Jolly Roger, captained by the infamous Hook, docked. Captain Hook had once lived in this kingdom, in Arendelle under the name of Killian Jones. He had received news of the King and Queen's imminent journey to Corona for a wedding and returned to take advantage of the situation, to avenge everything the kingdom had done to him.

Hook had his crew cleaned up for the plan. He was to pose as a royal captain and take the King and Queen to Corona. And once they were aboard for their supposed journey, that's when he would get his revenge. You see, Hook didn't plan on killing them; that was far too messy. Their daughters were much too young to rule and besides, it wasn't exactly the current King and Queen's fault. No, he just wanted his share in the kingdom's riches that he deserved. The riches from the kingdom that had taken away his brother, and for what? The prospect of dreamshade? Liam had died because of their greed, and now he was going to humble them a bit.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Elsa begged of her parents. There were ready for their journey, but she wasn't. She _needed_ them. She had never been without them. _What if I lose control? No, I can't. Conceal it; don't feel it._

"You'll be fine, Elsa," her father assured her, but it made no difference. After watching them set off, she returned to the castle, and, ignoring Anna's pleas, shut herself back in her room. She could already feel the power in her surging, begging to come out. She tugged her gloves farther down and collapsed to the floor and began to cry. She heard Anna's footsteps slowly pass by on the other side, and she was sure Anna could tell she was crying, but Anna didn't even pause. _I've hurt her for so long. Is this really who I'm to be? _

* * *

Hook grinned as his ship left the port. Everything was falling into place, and no questions had been raised by the King and Queen. They had adjourned to their cabin to settle in, and the "journey to Corona" had begun. Once Arendelle was out of sight, he would demand his payment.

His time to avenge his brother had come.

_to be continued_


End file.
